


Always There By My Side

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [95]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Monologue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "I have somethingimportantto tell you, Perry the Platypus."
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Always There By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in February 2020. Prompt: There when I need.

I have something _important_ to tell you, Perry the Platypus. It's... can we sit down? Thank you. So... I don't know how to say this, I had a whole _monologue_ prepared but- Don't roll your eyes, you _know_ I write them in advance-

No, you're right, I'm _stalling_.

You're always _here_ for me. Mostly to _thwart_ my _schemes_ but that just means you _care_ so it _counts_. And the other times... I really do appreciate those. You. I appreciate _you_. The best friend I've ever had, and I keep thinking, maybe-

I'm _getting_ there.

So. I...

Will you marry me?


End file.
